


Sometimes the Strong ones are broken

by kitkat0723



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Car Accident, Honestly I'm not sure how this even reads, Hurt Eddie, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of surgery, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: On the way to pick up Christopher, Eddie gets hurt in an accident. Buck takes care of him.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Evan "Buck" Buckley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	Sometimes the Strong ones are broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneawkwardcookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/gifts).



> Cookie chose a prompt from a list that morphed into something else. Honestly, I'm not even sure this qualifies for Hurt/comfort. But here it is in all its glory. 
> 
> Please know this is not medically nor rescue accurate. I am not a medical professional nor do I carry a job in the field of rescue/medicine. 
> 
> Mutually assured destruction volley is in your hands now Cookie!

Avenged Sevenfold blasts out of his speakers as he heads towards Jackie’s to pick up Christopher from a sleepover. The rain that threatened last night surrounds L.A like a wet blanket. It’s miserable, but that just means a day off and day in with his kid, which Eddie is all for. Maybe he can talk Buck into ordering something that isn’t pizza on his way over to stay the night. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beating drums as he waited for a light. The streets were slick, almost like ink, even if the rain was falling at a steady beat and not driving rain. He was pulling through the light when he heard the squealing of tires. The next thing Eddie heard was hissing and the cracking of glass. Opening his eyes, he finds his truck on its side, himself pinned against the door. 

Groaning, he tried to move, release his seatbelt, but he can’t. Pain radiates all over him, but more so on his side pinned against the door. Looking around, he sees shattered glass, can hear it still spider-cracking. He needs to get out, but can’t.    
“Sir! Can you hear me?” a voice he’s unfamiliar with calls into the cab of the truck.   
Eddie coughs, then groans, every movement feels like a mile. “Yeah. What happened?”    
“Someone ran the red light, I’m calling 9-1-1 now.”    
“Tell them,” Eddie has to take a breath before continuing. “Tell them I’m LAFD.”    
“You’re a firefighter?”    
“Yes.” Even talking hurts.    
The smell of rain, burning rubber, and motor oil assault his nose, making him gag. He tries to reach for his phone, but he can’t thanks to the door pinning his arm. Squinting, he sees the onboard dash ruined as well.    
He closes his eyes, tries to stop the pain somehow. He needs to get to his son. He wakes up next when he feels the car shaking, starts to scream as it jostles him.    
“I need you to calm down Diaz!”    
He knows that voice. Thank god. “Boscoe?” He tries to turn his head, finds he can’t.  _ Probably a neck brace,  _ he thinks.    
“Don’t move. We’re getting you out of there.”    
“Christopher.,” Eddie says and has to cough again.   
Except this cough won’t stop and now his fellow fighters are yelling to one another, each word more urgent than the other.    
“Hang on, Diaz.”    
“Boscoe... My son.” Eddie breathes out between coughs, he’s really in a lot of pain.    
“Was he with you?”    
When Eddie doesn’t answer, Lena gently shakes his shoulder. “Eddie! Was Christopher with you?”    
Eddie blinks his eyes open. “What?”    
Lena’s face appears above his. He wonders what the hell she’s doing here. “Was Christopher with you today?”    
“Going to… up..” Eddie’s eyes close, the pain too much.   
  
Eddie wakes with a start. Bright, blinding fluorescence is all he sees. He tries to sit up, but a hand holds him down.    
“You’re okay... Eddie, you’re okay.”    
Eddie looks over into bright, red-rimmed, blue eyes looking back at him.    
“What happened?”    
“You were in a car accident on the way to get Christopher. The 136 got the call.”    
“Where is Christopher?”    
“He’s with your aunt Josephine. Out in the waiting room along with everyone else.”    
Eddie leans his head back against the white pillow. His son was safe. 

“You scared me,” Buck says almost too quietly, forcing Eddie to look back at him.    
“I’m sorry.” And Eddie means that. He never wants to hurt Buck.    
“I forgive you. Since it’s your one against my seven.” That lets both of them crack a smile.    
“How bad?” Eddie needs to know what he’s dealing with. He can handle a few bumps and bruises.    
Buck takes his hand, brings it to his lips. “You had some internal bleeding thanks to a ruptured spleen.”    
Eddie winces. Shit, that’s not good.    
“The good news, you can go home tomorrow, then you have at least a week off.”    
Eddie fixes Buck with a look. “That’s the good news?”    
Buck cracks a smile. “Uh uh.”    
“If you say so.” Eddie closes his eyes, not ready to deal with everything just yet.    
“I’ll go tell the doc you’re awake, then everyone can come see you.” Buck releases his hand, leaning up and kissing his forehead.    
Eddie hums slightly in response.    
  
The following day, Buck is there, helping him into his sweats. “You should be at work Buck.”    
“I switched shifts so I can spend this week with you.”    
Eddie sighs as he sits back against the bed briefly. “Buck, no.”    
“Eddie,” Eddie opens his eyes to see Buck looking at him. “Yes. You’re gonna need help with Christopher, and with yourself. Not to mention, someone has to keep an eye on you.”    
“I can look after Christopher and myself just fine.” he doesn’t need or want the help. He’s made it this far on his own.    
Buck fixes him with a knowing look. One that said,  _  
_ _ ‘I know what you’re doing, Diaz it’s not gonna work.’  _ _  
_ But said out loud, “Who’s gonna cook?” Buck smirks and Eddie concedes.    
Rolling his eyes Eddie responded with, “Fine.”    
Buck laughed lightly. “I knew you’d see it my way.”    
“Only because I know you can cook and I like having you with me.”    
“Yeah?”    
“Yeah.”   
Buck switched cars with his sister, so he was extra careful on the drive to Eddie’s. When they got there, he was greeted with a big poster board that said, “Get better soon Daddy,” and balloons. Eddie looked over from the passenger seat at his boyfriend.    
“Did you help with this?”    
A red flush appeared on Buck’s cheeks. “I may have hung the sign, but I was not the one who went out and bought it. That was all Lena.”    
“I’ll have to thank her.”    
Inside, the coffee table and table near the door held flower arrangements and he could hear sounds coming from the kitchen. Buck helped him to the sofa and he let out a slight groan when he sat down.    
“I’ll be back.” Buck kissed him, then headed for the back.    
A few minutes later, Eddie heard the familiar scratching of his son's crutches.    
Christopher thrusts himself into his father's arms and Eddie squeezes his little boy tightly, not willing to let go. Carla learns on the door frame, arms crossed, shooting Eddie a look. He stands as best he can.    
“I would have expected this from Buck, not you.” It’s a true statement.    
“You love taking care of us, admit it,” Buck brushes by Carla with a kiss to her cheek.    
“Well, someone has to. I left something in the crock-pot and Christopher’s done his homework. I’ll let you three have some space and be back in the morning.”    
Carla grabs her purse from the hook and gives Eddie a sideways hug. “Welcome home, sugar.”    
“Thanks, Carla.” She moves out the door and Eddie goes to move towards the couch.    
  
Buck helped him that night in the shower, even though every movement hurt and most of him had to be outside of the spray of the water. Eddie couldn’t remember the last time someone took care of him when he was sick. His Abuela probably when him and Christopher both ended up with the stomach flu.    
His boyfriend helped him change and rebandaged the covering on his stitches. Once he was dressed, Buck and him made their way back to the bedroom, Buck letting him use his body as a pillow.    
Strong fingers moved through his hair, making him sigh. “Can I even go back to work with a missing Spleen?”    
“Sure, you just have to be careful because it’s really easy for you to get infections now. Which means you’ll probably be the man behind a lot.”    
“Ugh!” Eddie rolls to his back, staring up at his ceiling.    
If there’s one thing that a firefighter hates, it’s being the one left knowing he’s capable of being out on the job.    
“Bobby will figure it out.” Buck’s face appears before his.    
“Yeah, I know I just..” Eddie doesn’t finish his sentence.    
“Knowing you’re capable, but can’t do it because of other things? I know. I will still love you, even if you’re not the one running in behind me, Eddie.”   
Reaching up, Eddie wrapped his good arm lightly around Buck. “I will still love you, even if I can’t stop you from being stupid, sometimes. It just blows. I’ll get over it.”    
“Everything will work out. Now try to sleep.” Leaning down, Buck kissed him lightly before moving over to the other side of the bed and resting his head on the pillow, one arm above his head. Eddie turned out the light and laid his head on Buck’s chest, sighing as his boyfriend's arm came around him, mindful of his stitches.    
Eddie would heal and do his best to get back to doing what he loved, missing spleen or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments make my day. 
> 
> Come scream at me on my Tumblr @kitkat0723, where I'm probably screaming at Cookie for destroying me emotionally or she's screaming at me for the same reason!


End file.
